Too Lost in You
by FiveFootAngel
Summary: A cheesy Elricest fic if you're offended by that sort of hanky panky don't read thisEdAlonesided and EdRoy


**I own NOTHING in this story... all I own is an unhealthy obessession with anime and a nifty pair of converse**

**also yes this is Elricest so if you have a problem with that then don't read okay? good**

**  
You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try  
**

Al sighed and stroked his older brother's flaxen hair. It was a warm summers evening, the sounds and fragrances of the small down wafted in through the open window. The quiet background sound of the crickets soothed the younger Elric's ears, it had been a hectic day. Sometimes Al wondered if his new body could handle the new found stress. Edward voiced his opinions on the matter frequently, Al was growing weary of Ed's constant remark of: "Al your body's finally back why do you still traipse around with a dog of the military?"

**  
I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in**

"Because I want to…." Al would mutter, it had become too much of a ritual, it was becoming boring, maybe Ed wanted to get rid of him…..that though had crossed Al's mind on several occasions, maybe Ed wanted to get rid of him. _Get rid of him so he could spend more time with Mustang_….Al would think bitterly every time the said conversation reared its ugly head . He didn't begrudge his brother any happiness how could he? All Al wanted was for his brother to find happiness, so why was it that when his own big brother, the one who he had admired found happiness' why did he feel so _rejected_?

**  
And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do you do  
I'm too lost in you  
Too lost in you **

Maybe it was because they had spent every day, every hour, every minute together. Ed was Al's idol and now he was moving on. He had lied to Al, he had _promised_that when Al got his body back he would quit the military and they would move back to Risembool. But Mustang had changed that, suddenly Ed was going to HQ more than usual, handing in extra reports to the Colonel. Al was not stupid he knew what was going on, but Ed was too cowardly to tell him. Al resented that, he was angry that Ed honestly thought he hadn't worked it out. Roy knew he knew, the look of fear and guilt would flash in the older man's darker eyes. Maybe Roy knew about his feeling…..

ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby help me baby  
Help me baby help me now

Al shuddered at that possibility…..his _feeling _was his business and nobody else's. He knew it was wrong and crazy…sick twisted. The list was _endless_….the fact was that incest was _illegal_…..for good reasons really. In Al's wildest fantasies Ed would confess his love for him, leave Mustang…..they could be together with no repercussions. But it wasn't going to happen, Ed wasn't sick like he was……and besides Ed had Mustang. Al couldn't compete with that. Nobody could.**  
**

**Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Flowing into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind  
**

Maybe he should leave Ed…..Al groaned and held his head in hands. He was sick of going weak at the knees whenever his own brother walked into the room, he was sick of the sleepless nights and the jealously he felt every time the Colonel even stood next to his brother. All Al wanted was to be able to wish his brother well in life without hating him at the same time.

**  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do you do  
I'm too lost in you  
Too lost in you  
**

It killed him inside to hate his brother, and it filled him with such guilt. Self deprecation was really the only thing keeping Al alive. Ironic…..self loathing was the only thing keeping him switched on as a person keeping him going. He was doomed to live without Ed he knew that. How would he though? How could he survive? He was a mess now, the thought of Ed not with him, Ed with Mustang…..without Ed in his life it made him feel physically sick. He needed Ed to keep him alive….sane. He needed his big brother keeping himself safe in a cold alien world he could not quite grasp. He needed Ed protecting him from the world.

**  
I'm going crazy in love for you baby  
I can't eat and I can't sleep  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
No one can rescue me **

Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby

**  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do you do  
I'm too lost in you  
**

"So you're trying to look like him now?" A familiar voice taunted, Al turned around glaring. "Dressing like him and watching him sleep?" Roy motioned to the sleeping Elric. Al clenched his fists and drew his attention to the mirror. He had grown his hair long…..he started to wear the old red coat……he felt defeated. No matter how hard he tried to escape Ed he still emulated him….even if he was reluctant to. "You're pathetic, look at yourself……stay away from Edward Alphonse for his own good…he's not safe with you…who knows what you'd do…" Al grit his teeth.

"You can't make me go Colonel…" He said confident in his statement, Roy raised a dark eyebrow.

"Can't I? If you don't leave I'll tell Edward about your _feelings_.." Roy sniggered, "You don't think I know about those _feelings_ Alphonse?" before Alphonse could respond Roy shushed him and motioned to the sleeping blonde. "Don't wake him….." Al sighed, if Roy told Ed that would be it. Ed would hate him. His life would be over.

**  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
**

"Where's Al?" Ed mumbled as he woke up. He shivered, suddenly the roomed seemed so much colder.

**I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep so deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do you do  
I'm too lost in you  
Too lost in you**

**Hope you liked it **


End file.
